Normal Boy
by Vampirekid99
Summary: An FTM (female to male) transgender named Adam moves to a new town with his parents & big brother. This story focuses on Adam's life as an FTM and how he just wants to be excepted in highschool. Not everything can be avoided by moving, because there are always judgmental people in life, but with the help of his family and new friends he might be able to live as a normal boy.


**Hey people! I just found out about Adam's character a few days ago and I fell in love with it. I started writing this story right away. It's not going to be a shipping with anyone because I want this to focus on Adam as a transgender and him trying to fit in at high-school. This topic is easy for me to relate to because I myself am an FTM (female to male) transgender also in highschool. I'm going to be taking some scenes from the show but other than that I'll change and write things of my own. And if you notice Adam acting different from his character on the show then that's probably because I'm making Adam act more like me. So without anymore talking, here's the first chapter & tell me what you guys think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- New School

-Adam's POV-

Music plays in the background as I pick up the ace bandage from the bathroom counter. I wrap it around my chest a few times over my black tank top before pinning it in place.

Drew bangs on the bathroom door as I pull on my button up shirt.

"come on I gotta do my hair!" he wines. "open the door!"

"five more minutes." I mutter.

"you said that ten minutes ago." he complains on the other side of the door. "you took less time getting ready when you were a girl!" I rush over to the door and open it, my shirt still unbuttoned.

"I was never a girl, idiot." I say back.

"yeah, but it got you to open the door." he laughs as he grabs his comb.

"come on guys! Breakfast is getting cold!" mom yells from the kitchen.

"we're coming!" Drew says back.

"is she still in the bathroom?" mom yells. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"really mom? Pronoun problems, still?" I say back.

"sorry Adam!" she yells with an apologetic tone for making her common mistake. "come on you're gonna be late for your first day at the new school!" she adds.

"I swear she does that on purpose." I mutter to Drew. He turns away from the mirror.

"no, she just forgets." he says. I give him the "yeah sure" look and he walks out of the bathroom. I put on my hat and button up my shirt. Striking a pose in the mirror I smile at my sexy self before running after Drew.

We both run into the kitchen and grab a few pancakes off our plates at the table. We both start shoveling them into our mouths until mom gives us the "you're kidding me right" look. I laugh and push Drew to the front door. He tries pushing it open.

"it's a pull door dummy." I mutter. He makes a weird face then opens the door correctly.

"new house." he mutters back. Mom laughs as we all get into the car.

"you guys will get use to the new house." she says to Drew then looks at me. "and the new school will do you both some good." she adds. I nod grimly as I turn to the window. Mom starts giving us the new school act like 5 year olds going to kindergarden for the first time.

"remember to get your schedules from the office. Be polite to your teachers. No picking fights with the kids. Try to make some friends." she rambles on. I look in the rear view mirror and see Drew with the same miserable and irritated look as me.

"we got it!" we both finally say as the school comes into view. Mom sighs.

"sorry boys, here's your lunch money." she says as she hands both of us a ten. We both face palm ourselves at how painfully babying mom is being. She drives the car along the curb of the school."

"thanks!" Drew and I say as we launch out of the car. Mom smiles and waves to us before driving off.

We both let out a relieved breath.

"good thing that's over." Drew says. I smile.

"oh wait mom! Don't forget our diapers!" I say only loud enough for Drew to hear. We both start laughing as we walk up to the school.

"what do you think it'll be like?" he asks.

"better than the old school that's for sure." I say back. I open the door and we both go in. We find the office after a while and grab our schedules.

"sweet, gym class!" Drew says and leans over my shoulder to see my schedule as we walk down the hallway.

"this is such bull crap!" I sigh. Drew raises an eyebrow. "mom wasn't joking about calling the school and opting me out of gym." I sigh. He gives me an apologetic look.

"well with you that's not such a bad thing right?" he says. I glare at him momentarily before going back to my schedule. "what do you have instead?" he asks.

"dance class." I mutter as if the world ended. He starts laughing his head off and I punch him in the arm. He stops and smiles at me.

"you'll do fine." he finally says after a silence. I finally find my locker and tell him I'll see him later. He walks off to find his locker as I unlock mine. I take out my phone to check the time. There's still 15 minutes until I need to be in my first class.

"decorating time." I say with a smile. Unzipping my backpack I take out some mini band posters that I had decorated my old locker with. I start taping some of them in place when I feel something hit my shoulder. I drop some of the pictures and look at who bumped into me.

"sorry dude, I didn't see you there." this boy says. I shrug.

"no problem man." I say as I bend down to pick up my stuff. He helps me and hands back the ones he picks up.

"these bands are epic." he says as we stand back up. I smile. He sticks out his hand. "my name's Eli." I shake his hand.

"my name's Adam." I say back. He nods. A girl walks up behind him and hits his arm.

"making friends without me?" she laughs. I step forward and put out my hand.

"I'm Adam." I say. She smiles as she shakes my hand.

"I'm Clare. Are you new here?" she asks. I nod. "first days are rough." she says.

"yeah." Eli adds. "wanna sit with us at lunch?" he asks. I smile.

"sounds awesome, thanks." I say. They both smile and walk off. I put up a few more pictures before putting the rest on a shelf and walking off to find my first class. Chemistry? Where am I gonna find that? After wandering for a few moments I finally ask a teacher who tells me I'm on the completely wrong side of the building.

"great." I mutter. I finally find the room with a minute to spare. I take a seat near the front as the teacher walks in.

"ok class. Time for attendance." she says. She starts calling off names and I start panicking. Is she going to say Gracie or Adam? There's a pause in the list as she's reading. I look up at her and hope my mom told the school to change my name in the records.

"it appears we have a new student." she says with a smile towards me. She flips a few papers in her hand. "class this is Adam Torres." she says and I smile. I stand and give a small wave to the rest of the class before sitting down. She begins class and I start taking notes. My heart calms down a little and I can't keep a small smile off my face. She said Adam.


End file.
